


【KHR/DS】Cocktail

by Borderice



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borderice/pseuds/Borderice
Summary: 从祖父那儿接手这家店，照破旧的墙漆来看也该有十年了。好在这样一家不起眼的小酒吧也有几个固定的客人。身为调酒师，可以欣赏常客的人生百态，而这也正是我工作下去的动力。比如吧台的第三个座位，有一段时间，它是属于一位金发少年的。





	【KHR/DS】Cocktail

一个受欢迎的酒吧，该有独特的装潢气氛，地处热闹的街市的隐蔽角落，有一个技艺高超的调酒师。很不幸，我的酒吧不具备以上任何一点。  
从祖父那儿接手这家店，照破旧的墙漆来看也该有十年了。好在这样一家不起眼的小酒吧也有几个固定的客人。身为调酒师，可以欣赏常客的人生百态，而这也正是我工作下去的动力。比如吧台的第三个座位，有一段时间，它是属于一位金发少年的。

 

【1.whisky】——————————————————————————

少年第一次来这里，还带着一张极稚嫩的脸。  
地处偏僻的小酒吧并不会拒绝未成年人的到来，店里也周到地准备了不含酒精的鸡尾酒。当我打算为这位怯弱地盯着我的少年调一杯果汁的时候，他似乎下定了决心，用带着点犹豫的口吻告诉我：“请给我威士忌。”他没有犹豫地坐到吧台的第三个座位上，颇有兴趣地注视着我。我很快把一杯加冰芝华士放在他的面前。但很明显少年的酒量并不好，第一口使他皱起了眉头，第二口便使他咳嗽。  
“先生，还是果汁吧。”我耸了耸肩。  
“不，我会适应的。”他的双手紧紧贴着杯壁，故作镇定地把酒杯贴近唇边，小心翼翼地再舔上一口。  
最后少年依然没能喝完这一杯酒。但他很满意地付了钱，推门出去。  
之后的每天，他都会在这样的时间坐在这个位置上，点一些常见的酒，皱着眉头一口一口喝下去。  
时间久了，他也开始毫不怯弱地和我交谈起来。  
我得知他的名字叫迪诺，他没有告诉我他的姓，似乎有所顾忌。他简短地解释了来这里喝酒的理由：为了今后各种应酬的练习。这个理由看起来是个借口，但我对客人的苦衷以及背景并不太感兴趣。从他不俗的言行来看，应该是大户人家的少爷，好在迪诺从不摆阔少爷脾气，也绝不赊欠。说实话，他是我最满意的一类客人。

（时间：学生时代）  
（事件：迪诺无意继承家业）

【2.Cidre】——————————————————————————

不久后的一天，迪诺与一个银发少年一起来店里，他依旧坐在第三个座位，银发少年坐在他旁边，第二个座位。  
“他是斯贝尔比……”迪诺很热心地向我介绍他的朋友。  
“斯夸罗。”银发少年不耐烦地打断迪诺。

通常他们俩都是一起来的，点同样的酒，从各种果酒到伏特加。说是点同样的酒，倒不如说是迪诺总让斯夸罗先点，自己只喊一声 “和斯贝尔比一样”。虽然这总会引得斯夸罗大声嘲笑，但他毫不介意。如果是苹果酒一类，迪诺会很开心地喝完；倘若斯夸罗故意点一些烈酒，他会喝上一小口就开始闲聊，但绝不会改换成不同的酒。他们的谈话的话题很令我怀念，比如文学考的作弊方法，逃课的借口，以及对隔壁班的女生露骨的评价。  
有段时间他们来的时候都带着各样的伤。迪诺脸上贴着创可贴，努力地想用金色中短发遮住，看起来脸色有些苍白。而斯夸罗则自豪地露出额头上的淤青。  
“威士忌，不加冰。”斯夸罗依旧偏好烈酒。迪诺朝我虚弱地笑笑，以示老规矩点酒。  
我不知为何起了一种身为年长者的责任感。很快我将两个装满晶莹液体的克林杯放在两人面前，杯里各浮着一小片青柠檬。  
“这是什么。”斯夸罗愠怒地盯着我。  
“先生，受伤不宜喝烈酒。这是Gin Tonic（金汤尼），先生，Tonic是强壮，提神的意思，Tonic水中也的确含有奎宁（奎宁树的树皮的提取物，是强壮剂和治疗疟疾的特效药）……” 我不得不尴尬地停下介绍，因为眼前的少年正不耐烦地敲击着吧台桌面。他一手托着下巴，另一只手举起酒杯，不屑地注视着杯里打着转儿的柠檬片。他又转头看了看精神状态并不好的迪诺，终于像往常一样大口地喝着杯中的酒。  
迪诺冲我感激地点点头，开始放心地享受微苦的酒。  
“斯贝尔比，下周的家族聚会，一起去吧。”  
“那种东西我从来不参加。”  
“去见识一下吧，听说很多厉害的家族会出席。”  
斯夸罗不再回答，举起酒杯喝尽最后一口酒，他的心情似乎不错。  
“就这一次。”空了的酒杯与桌面相碰，发出清脆的声响。

（时间：家族聚会前）  
（事件：迪诺与斯夸罗相遇，成为好友）

【3.Bijou*】——————————————————————————

一周后，迪诺是一个人来的。  
原本话挺多的少年沉默地喝着酒，望着酒杯中三种色彩分层的液体发呆。  
“调酒师先生，你有梦想与目标吗？”他突然这样问我。但与其说是问，不如说他是在自言自语。  
“有梦想真好。我也想为实现什么而奋斗。”他这样说着。

之后一段时间没有看到迪诺。  
再次见到他与斯夸罗是在一个月后了。只是后者已经没了左手。斯夸罗依旧是毫不在意，露出刺眼的绷带，挥着断臂傲慢地扯着嗓子点威士忌。迪诺惊慌地按住他的左肩，但终于缩回了手。  
这一次，斯夸罗不顾劝阻依旧喝着威士忌，迪诺却只要了一杯冰水。 

 

（时间：家族聚会后。）  
（事件：斯夸罗与Xanxus在聚会相遇并宣誓追随，战胜剑帝，失去左手。迪诺决定继承家业接受reborn磨练）

【4.Tequila】——————————————————————————

某个雨夜，正准备打烊，却意外地推门进来几位客人。除了第一个进来的斯夸罗，其余都是生面孔。灰暗的夜晚，小酒吧里灰暗的灯光，客人们的黑色制服都令我有些不安。他们围着一张桌子坐下，我听到了轻微的金属音，然后我注意到了他们手中的金属利器。更令我恐惧的是斯夸罗原本空荡的左手袖口，一把泛着光泽的剑正印出我扭曲的脸。  
“龙舌兰。”低沉的声音显得有些暴躁，有种压倒性的气势。坐在斯夸罗身旁的的是一个有着深红色眼眸的男人，看起来他是领头的。  
“其他几位……”并不给我问完的机会，斯夸罗便朝我点点头。

很快所有人的面前都摆上了一杯酒。我没有那样大的勇气继续靠近他们，便呆在吧台一角认真地擦拭克林杯。他们也似乎并不顾忌我的存在，而我店里的客人是黑手党或是杀手都不需要我去评论。  
“为明天的胜利干杯。”  
我听到斯夸罗这样说，他的声音像往常一样响亮而傲慢，还带着点兴奋。随后是清脆的碰杯声，夹杂着些许阴森的笑声。  
他们喝完酒便离去了，钱安稳地躺在桌上，小费也比以前多得多。

 

（时间：摇篮战争前夕）  
（事件：Xanxus发现身世真相，率领瓦利亚众人预谋杀死九代篡夺首领宝座）

 

【5.Vodka】——————————————————————————

我原以为会有一段时间见不到斯夸罗，但隔天的深夜，他独自来了。  
他坐在昨晚的那张桌旁，左手的剑带着骇人的血迹，衣服上也是，银发上也是。  
“给我伏特加。”他把头靠在椅背上，看着天花板，颓废地冲我喊。  
虽然马上就要打烊了，但看在他是常客的份上，我也很乐意延长工作时间，更何况他手里的剑与血也并不是闹着玩的。

伏特加不甜、不苦、不涩，只有烈焰般的刺激感，以前斯夸罗会点一杯捉弄迪诺，今晚却独自喝起来，甚至于摇晃地冲到吧台，从我手里夺过整瓶伏特加，回到桌旁一边咳着一边继续灌酒。  
“绝对会醉倒的。”正这样想着，斯夸罗就逐渐瘫倒在桌上。毕竟还只是个未成年的孩子，我无奈地闻着满屋子的烈酒味与血腥味。接下来我遇到了极大的难题，首先有这样一个不省人事的客人在，我是没有办法关门回家的；其次我也没有办法送他回去，虽是熟客，他却没有和我谈过任何有关他的事；更何况从傍晚开始就下起了大雨。我不抱希望地翻着吧台的柜子，想看看是否某天收过他的名片。  
最后我幸运地翻到一个号码，写在一张纸片上，号码后面是个大大的D字。我想起迪诺曾打电话问我有关酒的事，顺手我也就摘下了这个号码。  
我看了看表，时针卡在一点与两点之间。即使会打扰到别人，我还是下定决心按下了通话键。  
电话接通的比我想象的要快，但传来的是个中年男子的声音。  
“请问……迪诺先生……”我犹豫着该如何说明情况，万一对方是他父亲，我这样做似乎太无理了些。  
“斯贝尔比？是斯贝尔比吗？”突然传来的慌张的声音使我吓了一跳，然后我意识到是迪诺夺过了电话。  
“先生，斯夸罗先生在店里喝醉了，我想……”  
“嘟——嘟——”被挂断了。

不知所措半分钟后，手机铃声响起，还是那个号码。  
“调酒师先生，我马上就到。”是迪诺的声音，还混着模糊的车喇叭声。

（时间：摇篮战争后）  
（事件:摇篮战争失败，Xanxus被九代封印）

【6.Margarite】——————————————————————————

第二天早上我起的比往常迟。昨晚因为斯夸罗的原因耽搁了太久。迪诺是和一个穿西服的中年男子一起来接斯夸罗的，不过看起来他们并不是父子关系。迪诺把斯夸罗抱上车，中年男子付了钱给我，他很绅士地朝我鞠了一躬便开门进入驾驶座。  
当我打着哈欠来到店门口时，惊奇地发现两位常客已经在门口等着了。  
“好迟啊。”斯夸罗烦躁地抱怨着。  
迪诺只是朝我笑着，看来他是担心同伴又喝个不省人事才寸步不离地跟着。

似乎又回到了从前，那段总点同样的酒的时光。但不同的是斯夸罗依旧心情低落。  
“给我玛格丽特*。”斯夸罗说。  
听到这个酒名，迪诺变了脸色。他几乎是扑过去揪住斯夸罗的衣领，举起拳头重重地往他脸上砸去。  
“Xanxus只是被冰冻了不是吗！”迪诺对躺在地上揩着鼻血的斯夸罗吼到。  
但很明显那个被打倒在地的家伙是个有骨气的剑士，斯夸罗迅速站起来，冲上前去用右拳狠狠地还击。而金发的少年也一改往日的温顺，仰头躲过攻击，转而用左脚扫向对方，但被斯夸罗跳起闪过，于是左脚很不幸的撞在了吧台上，这给了斯夸罗极好的机会。银发少年飞快地擒住迪诺的颈部，将他压倒在地，握住脖子的右手不断加大力度，直到迪诺因窒息发出呻吟声才松开。  
他的脸上是极其痛苦的表情，望着迪诺的脸发泄般地怒吼，随后两个人一齐仰躺在地板上喘着粗气。  
沉默了五分钟或是更久，斯夸罗支起上身对我说：“两杯威士忌。”

* Margarite 一种以龙舌兰为基酒的鸡尾酒。日本流行的传说是：创作它的调酒师Johnny Durlesser为了纪念死去的爱人而起了这样一个与其爱人相同的名字。意为纪念死去的爱人。

（时间:摇篮战争后）  
（事件:迪诺重振加百罗涅，斯夸罗继续留在瓦利亚）

【7.Rum】——————————————————————————

之后的几年，他们来的次数逐渐减少，来喝酒也只是喝了就走，看起来变得非常忙。  
期间斯夸罗也有醉的不省人事的时候，照例是由迪诺送他回去。  
“是迪诺送我回去的吗？”有一次他这么问。  
“不，不是我，是调酒师先生叫计程车送你回去的。”不等我回答，迪诺便笑着说道。  
斯夸罗鄙夷地瞟了我一眼，随意地说了声“谢谢”。  
他们依旧是喝了酒就离开。但半分钟后斯夸罗独自回来了，他坐在吧台前，拿出手机翻着什么。  
“有笔和纸吗？”  
“请稍等。”  
他把手机放在吧台上，盯着手机屏幕在纸上抄了一个号码。我偏过头看了看手机上显示的名字，我看到有一排显示了Xanxus，想必就是迪诺提起过的那个名字，也许是那天晚上那个气势很胜的男人。但斯夸罗在纸上抄下的名字却是奥塔比奥*。  
“下次我醉倒，就直接打这个号码，不用麻烦迪诺。”他把手机收回兜中。  
我只能尴尬地笑笑。

后来我也曾打过那个号码，接电话的人是个青年男子，用冷静的声音回答我：“抱歉，现在我很忙，没有时间管这样的小事。”结果最后还是迪诺出动。

还有一件有趣的事。斯夸罗不知从什么时候开始就不再剪头发，只是修了修额前的刘海。他问我关于用啤酒洗头发的时候我曾问过他缘由，他只是淡淡地回答：“因为一个无聊的誓言。”当然我不得不承认，看习惯了后觉得长发更适合他，可能他的头发是银色的，并且保养的非常好的缘故吧。

8年似乎是段挺长的时间，少年成了青年，而他们变高的不只是个头，还有事业与目标。

然后某一天那个有着血红色眼眸的男人再一次来到店里。一切似乎将八年前那个晚上重演了一遍。他们点了朗姆。领头的男人依旧坐在斯夸罗身边，他的脾气看起来更加暴躁，而其余的人看起来极其兴奋，空气里充满了骚动的气息。  
“Cheers！”所有人疯狂地举杯喊到。

 

*奥塔比奥，官方小说里出现的人物，原瓦利亚副队长，后因叛变被Xanxus所杀。（不确定拼写是否正确，无处考据。）

（时间：xanxus被封印的8年。至指环战前夕）  
（事件：Xauxns被瓦利亚用偷得的指环解除封印，参加指环战）

【8.Gin Tonic】——————————————————————————

“请教我金汤尼的调制方法！”  
我惊奇地注视着扑在吧台上的迪诺，门口站着那位穿西装的先生，门外是一辆与我的店面格格不入的高级车。  
“迪诺先生，是有谁生病了吗？”  
他的脸上是焦急与欣喜的复杂表情。“是斯贝尔比，他受伤了。”  
我理解他的焦急，却无法理解他的欣喜，于是小心地问了一句：“这是件好事？”  
“是的。”迪诺微微偏了下头说：“我想他可以摆脱一直禁锢他的誓言了。”

最后迪诺买回了一些调酒用的材料便急着走了。  
再后来的事我无从得知。但这之后他们再也没有一起来喝酒。

（时间：指环战期间）  
（事件：斯夸罗在指环战中被山本击败，沉入池中被迪诺救起。）

【9.Red Wine】——————————————————————————

迪诺不像以前那样常来，来的话就会有好几个部下跟着。他还是会点一些低酒精度的果酒，偶尔问问斯夸罗的情况，但提的次数逐渐减少。  
斯夸罗还是老样子，他似乎非常忙，总是边说“现在在任务途中”边不在意地喝烈酒。Xanxus大概只来过一次，喝龙舌兰。但他砸坏的杯子比他喝的更多。通常斯夸罗独自来，会带一瓶上好的红酒回去，有时和我说：“Xanxus更喜欢前一次的那种。”我便不得不找遍认识的酒商去进购那种酒。  
他的头发还是老样子，后来干脆连刘海都放任不管了。  
总之他们俩都不像从前那般充满了斗志与梦想。是到达了高峰亦或是满足于现在，我都并不急于明白。

 

不久后我要去旅行了，我想总该和常客们说一声。我拨打了迪诺的号码，接电话的依旧是那位穿西装的先生，他温和地说会转告Boss。至于斯夸罗留给我的号码，就是叫奥塔比奥的那位先生，只听到机械的女声：“您拨打的号码是空号。”

 

End.


End file.
